Play By The Rules
by Scarlet.Footprints.On.My.Heart
Summary: This is a 1-shot bout Hinata's 1st day in Konoha. Her life is being tossed around n da only thing she can rely on is a...book? Ah, yes the Do's And Dont's of High School! Hinata is now taking a liking to a certain blonde boy, but will she play by the rule
1. Chapter 1

**Play By The Rules**

**By: MomoUchiha**

**Ah! This is my first one-shot! Please don't flame me! I know this story didn't win in the poll…actually it was never even mentioned in the poll! But the story is short, and I was bored so I decided to risk it! Alright, thank you and enjoy! :D! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I.Own.Nothing!**

Pit-pat

Pit-pat

Hinata's feet sounded against the pavement as she walked towards her new school. Today, Hinata was going to start her freshman year at a school **very** far from her old town in Suna. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole concept. Back home, her **real** home in Suna, Hinata wasn't the most popular girl, but she wasn't the geekiest either. She had **some** friends, but she wasn't going to lie; she barely liked them. Hinata's friends only talked about three things: school, school, and more school. It was frustrating, annoying, and dizzy-making all at the same time!

The girl dressed in a baby doll top, with boot cut jeans, and white Vans, took out something from her binder that she had been hugging to her chest. Hinata took out a small book that was going to be her guide during high school.

_**The Do's and Don'ts of Life**_

Hinata opened the book and flipped to the table of contents. She looked down the long list until she found the words 'High School.—p. 1289' (A/N Oh yeah, there were THAT many pages, and more! Well just think… if you take all of the things you've done wrong and right, add it up, and then multiply that by like 18 million…you get…-starts to do math on a piece of paper- Eh…let me get back to you on that).

Perhaps it was because of this little book, that Hinata had found the courage to come to Konoha Academy of Arts in the first place.

Hinata watched her feet as she continued to walk on the graffiti-filled sidewalk. Konoha Academy of Arts, her new school, was supposed to be a very scary-making place. Hinata's so-called "friends" had informed her that there were too many different types of people. Geeks at the bottom of the food chain, and "populars" at the top. Hinata didn't want to be neither. She wanted to be invisible, anonymous…

Hinata Hyuga wanted to disappear.

But, I digress.

The pearl-eyed beauty was forced to move to Konoha after a criminal mastermind escaped from Suna County Jail. Afraid that the villain was after his daughter's main-branch power, Hiashi, Hinata's dad, ordered Hinata to move in with her older cousin, Neji who was to be her "personal guide."

But if he was supposed to be her guide, then why was Hinata walking the streets of Konoha by herself?

Well, and I'm just spit-balling here, but maybe it could be the simple fact that: Neji **hates** Hinata.

But that's another story.

'**Rule #1- On the first day of High School…what ever you do…Don't-'**

Hinata was just about to finish reading the rule, when all of a sudden, her cell phone rang. Hinata took out her baby-blue Chocolate and replied back to her mom's text message of: 'How is everything?' She text her that she was doing fine and that she had to turn off her phone before school started which is exactly what she did.

Completely forgetting the handbook, Hinata turned a corner, and, for the first time, looked up to see a huge building with the words 'Konoha Academy of Arts' displayed on the front. She paused, exhaled deeply, and then continued on towards the school. As she walked, Hinata saw a numerous amount of people all separated into different groups.

In one group, (the cheerleaders Hinata assumed) there were about 20 girls there all dressed in red, white, and black. They were wearing there uniforms and red ribbons in their hair. On their shirts, the letters KAA were formed in white. The group consisted of a blonde with sea-blue eyes, an ugly girl with black hair and bulky glasses, a girl with long silver hair and red eyes and some other girls. Hinata walked past, and caught a little of the conversation.

"Oh-em-gee, you're going out with pine-apple boy? Ew that is **such **a disgrace to the rules of feminism!" exclaimed the girl with glasses to the blonde.

"Karin…**you're** a disgrace to the rules of feminism!" The blonde shot back. Great…there are two rulebooks! She then snapped her fingers in the air, signaling the rest of the group to follow her, leaving Karin standing there dumbfounded. Karin then turned around and stomped in Hinata's direction, looking as mad as ever. As Karin passed, she ran into Hinata's shoulder causing Hinata to almost drop all of her stuff.

Hinata was slightly mad at the girls' action, but didn't do anything. She wondered why the rulebook didn't say anything about avoiding ticked-off cheerleaders. Hinata took out the novel and finished reading the first rule.

**Rule #1-On the first day of high school…what ever you do…DON"T walk past any cheerleaders!**

Hinata's eye twitched. **Now** they decided to tell her??

The rest of the cheerleaders had stalked off to join another group that was more than pleased to have them there. Wait, let me rephrase that. The rest of the cheerleaders had stalked off to join another group that was more than pleased to have **the blonde** there. However, they weren't to happy about the other girls considering, how they were all drooling over the guys.

"Marry me, Sasuke-kun!?"

"Neji-kun…show me that 'naughty' Byakugan of yours"

"Shika-honey…do you think you could…'tutor' me?!"

"Naruto-kun…did you fart because, I think you just blew me away!" (A/N lol you can thank one of my reviewers for that one! XD)

And…yeah the list goes on and on. Hinata watched as the three main girls group laughed and giggled with the guys. Well _most_ of the guys anyway…some more open then others. There was a girl with pink hair, a girl with brown hair that was in buns, and then there was the blonde cheerleader. Hinata later found out that their names were Sakura, TenTen, and Ino. The guys were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. (A/N I'm not going to go into depth about what they look like because, you probably already know). Hinata didn't dare go over there by her cousin. It would go against another "rule" of High School.

**Rule #2: Don't hang with a family member that has a higher/lower rank than you do. It'll either make you look like a wanna-be or a used-to-be.**

Even though it seemed like she was looking at the whole group, Hinata's mind was fixed on the boy called Naruto. She watched from afar on how Naruto embarrassed himself just so he could make his group laugh. Constantly, Hinata saw him get hit on the head, but apparently it was normal because, no one else seemed to notice. For a split second, Naruto looked Hinata's way and they made eye contact. Hinata looked away, her face turned a deep shade of red, and her breath caught in her throat . She was hoping that Naruto would just shrug her off, but at the same time…she wondered if he was thinking about her.

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

The first bell rang, and the teens out front all began to scramble inside the building. '_Oh no…I forgot to go to the office and get my schedule and locker!'_ Hinata thought as she quickly tried to weave in and out of the never-ending crowd of students. Finally breaking away from the entire student-body, Hinata began sprinting to the office. She grabbed her diary and tried to place it back in her binder as she ran.

She was paying absolutely no attention to anything in front of her as she put the small book away. That's exactly why this happened:

**BAM!**

Hinata fell to the ground with a ground-breaking '**THUD**' as the surrounding teens started to crowd around Hinata and laugh and point at her.

Well, so much for disappearing.

The pearl-eyed girl rubbed the front of her head and glared up at what she had run into. A tall, silver pole shimmered in the suns rays as Hinata continued to contemplate why someone would put a poll in the middle of the quad.

"Alright, guys…show's over…nothing to see here! Shoo-shoo!" said a male voice as he came out of the depths of the group. Noticing the man's rank, the surrounding students all murmured something that sounded like 'okay' before continuing to their homeroom.

Hinata, who had been picking up her books, glanced up at her social-savior and was shocked to see that it was one of the popular guys who were constantly being harassed by fan-girls. Only this time…there weren't any fan girls by him. He had spiky-blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes. He wore an orange and black T-shirt with black jeans, and black and orange Air Force Ones.

He was none other than our favorite Hokage-wanting, ramen-molesting, obnoxious Naruto!

Naruto bent down and gave Hinata his 'famous' grin. "Hey there! Sorry about those guys…people at this school can really be cruel, ne?" he asked as he began picking up some of Hinata's books. The girl only blushed slightly before finding enough courage to speak. "I-I wouldn't know. I-I'm a transfer student." She muttered softly.

"Transfer student? Cool! Where you comin' from?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, his eyes full of interest. He finished with the books and handed them back to Hinata who gave him a thank you smile. That was all she could do…he made her speechless.

Finally remembering how to speak English, Hinata decided that it'd probably be a good idea to answer Naruto's question. (Yes, that would be a good idea Hinata! Yay for you)! "Well, I transferred from-" Hinata began but was soon cut off by an annoying thing we call 'the bell'

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"Oh, no…W-we're late!" Hinata managed as she worriedly stood up and rearranged her books. Naruto followed suit but instead of worrying, he chuckled at Hinata's present state. She shot him a playful glare. "And what do you think you're laughing at!" Hinata questioned. _'Whoa…I'm not stuttering.' _She mentally noted.

Naruto continued to giggle. "You." He replied. "Don't you know…on the first day of school no one gets marked down for being tardy. You should be fine." Naruto reassured. Although Hinata didn't seem entirely convinced.

Naruto sighed at Hinata's worried expression. "Well…since you don't trust me…why don't I take you to your homeroom…what's the room number?" He asked.

This time, it was Hinata's turn to sigh. "That's-that's sort of why I'm so frantic. I-I don't have my schedule or a-anything." She replied. Hinata realized that she was back to her old stuttering self again.

BORING!! (JK)

"They didn't e-mail it to you?" asked Naruto referring to the school administrators.

"Yeah, but I forgot t-to write it down."

"Well…maybe you can go get it after homeroom…what's your last name? I may be able to tell you where your homeroom is."

"H-Hyuuga?"

"H-Hyuuga or Hyuuga?" Naruto asked confused because of Hinata's stuttering.

"Hyuuga." Hinata managed.

"Hyuuga? Oh, you must be Neji's cousin!"

Eh…there goes Numero Tres.

**Rule #3- Make sure people know you for YOU. Don't be known as someone's friend, brother, or cousin, etc.**

Hinata began walking with Naruto as they continued to talk. They learned many things about each other like their favorite color, food, pass-time, etc. With every passing moment, Hinata started to like this guy more and more. He was sweet, caring, promising, dedicating, and very funny. (A/N –sarcastically- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure he is Hinata, sure he is. We all know he's a ramen-obsessed freak…no need to lie!) She was completely unaware of the fact that she was violating rule number Shi. (Shi means four in Japanese…I think….-Note: I do not speak Japanese, I speak Americanese!!)

**Rule #4- Don't hang out with your family member's friends if you are not in the same 'clique' as them.**

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

"-gasp- I-is that the ending b-bell for first period?" Hinata asked nervously. She couldn't believe this! She had just played hooky with one of her cousin's friends…NOT cool!

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Heh…well what do you know…I guess it is."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata rushed, but then blushed at the sudden addition of 'kun'.

"No Problem! Hey do you wanna' go to the movies tonight with me and my friends, Hina-chan!?" asked Naruto enthusiastically. He then also blushed at the nickname he had just given the girl.

After all, she was the first girl he'd given it to other than Sakura.

Hinata could do nothing other than blush and nod her head. The two exchanged information quickly before parting ways. All through second period, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. She continued to re-read rules one-through-four, but nothing helped seize the sense of warmth and comfort in her heart. _'What's this feeling?'_ Hinata would constantly ask herself. She tried to shrug it off, but it always found a way back to her. Hinata was trying so hard not to violate the last rule.

**Rule #5- Don't fall in love.**

* * *

**-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-**

* * *

"Hi, Hinata-chan! My name is Sakura, the blonde is Ino and the other girl is TenTen. It's nice to meet you." Sakura introduced politely. It was about eight at night, and the girls were all waiting in the lobby of 'Konoha Theatre' for the rest of the group to show up. Naruto had called Sakura and described Hinata so that they could easily spot each other. Hinata only got a chance to talk to Sakura though because, TenTen was currently yelling at the cashier for not taking her coupons and Ino was talking to her fellow cheerleaders on the phone.

"WHAT?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T TAKE COUPONS! IT SAYS RIGHT ON THERE: FREE POPCORN!" TenTen shouted as she pointed at the coupon.

"Ma'am… that coupon is only valid for free _microwave_ popcorn that you buy at a grocery store. Sorry, but those don't work here." The fearful cashier informed TenTen.

"WHAT?? GRRRRRRRRRR I WANNA' SEE YOU MANAGER RIGHT NOW!"

"I _am_ the manager."

"….OH….WELL….WELL JUST KNOW THAT I'M SUEING!" TenTen yelled once more before turning on her heel and stalking back towards Hinata and Sakura. Ino, on the other hand was still chatting up a storm.

"Oh Mi Kami...I was like, now way!...Totally...I KNOW!" Ino kept on yelling enthusiastically into her phone. The girls were all getting a headache from the constant repetition of words, and were all relieved when her phone beeped three times loudly and shut itself off from low battery.

After another few minutes of waiting, the girls all saw four boys walk into the movie theatre.

"Hey Sasuke...what's up?" Sakura asked as she saw the raven-haired man walk past with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He grunted in response and made his way towards the room. TenTen hugged her boyfriend, Neji, (who paid no attention to Hinata) and they followed Sasuke also into the dark room. Ino greeted her boyfriend with a small kiss and her, Shikamaru, and Sakura walked into the theatre. Hinata and Naruto were the only two left.

"So...you brought a book to a movie?" Naruto asked as he eyed Hinata's tote bag suspicously. The corner of the Do's and Don'ts book was sticking out of the bag, and Hinata quickly tried to hide the title from Naruto.

"O-oh...that's nothing...j-just a book for school." She lied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "You got a book...on the first day of school...why?"

"I-I like to read."

"UH-huh...suuuuuuure." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"I DO!"

"I WILL find out what you're hiding, Hinata, believe it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Hinata dared. She was actually pretty surprised because, she wasn't stuttering.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Naruto shot back. He then stepped in front of Hinata, blocking her path, and began tickling her. "HA, NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TICKLING POWERS, BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto...-giggle-...stop...-giggle-...I'm...-giggle-...ticklish...-uncontrolable laughter-"

Naruto completely ignored Hinata's pleads, and kept on tickling her, enjoying the huge smile on her face. He tackled Hinata to the floor, careful to not hurt her, while he continued to tickle the helpless brunette.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called from the hallway. Naruto stopped his tickling frenzy and turned around to see the manager of the cinema, wearing an unpleasant look on her face. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you kids to either go and watch a movie silently, or leave!"

"Sorry, ma'am...we were just heading into a theatre." called Naruto as he helped Hinata up and headed toward theatre 5. For a moment, the two were silent, but finally Naruto broke the absence of words.

"So...how do you like everyone so far?" Naruto asked as he walked side by side with Hinata with his hands behind his head.

Hinata pondered over the question for a minute before answering. "W-well...Sakura is really nice a-and Ino and TenTen seem...different."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you'll get used to them. And also the guys, too especially since your Neji's cousin and all. I'm sure he's SUPER excited to see you again!"

Hinata only sighed and looked down at the ground as they continued to walk. Noticing this, Naruto looked quizzically at Hinata, furrowed his eyebrows and then brought himself to think about her sudden change in actions. After a second of wondering, Naruto finally realized his mistake in words.

"You and Neji don't get along...do you?"

Hinata shook her slightly and felt the tears come to her eyes. She forced herself to stop, but the waterworks kept on coming as if they were dying to come out. Finally, Hinata let her tears fall freely as she began realizing defeat.

Naruto turned to face Hinata who was trying to hide her tears. He took Hinata's chin and tilted it up so that she was looking right into his blue, caring eyes. "Don't cry Hina-chan...you're to pretty to cry." Naruto said with a small comforting smile plastered on his face. Hinata only nodded and blushed at the feel of the boy touching her. She then finally realized the their faces were only three inches apart.

Then two

Then one

Then...

"Hey, are you guys, like coming or not? The movies about to, like start and I want to get, like good seats! So, like hurry up, slow-pokes!" yelled Ino from the entrance of the theatre. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata and Naruto were about to kiss. Ino rolled her eyes before disappearing back into the doorway leaving Hinata and Naruto alone again.

"Well, we better get inside. We don't want to miss **all **of the previews, ne?" Naruto asked as he began walking into the theatre followed by a confused-looking Hinata.

**-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The whole audience cooed as they watched a man on the movie screen confess his love for a young woman. Well **almost** the whole audience, anyway. TenTen and Neji were inwardly gagging as they watch the sappy chick-flick while Sakura secretly texted Sai.

_'I cant tonite, Sai. Im at da movies w/ my friends. Mayb som otha time.'_ Sakura typed on her pink I-phone using phone slang. Sasuke, who Sakura thought was asleep, noticed this and reached over towards Sakura's phone. He took it and snapped it in half causing little phone debris to fly everywhere. Sakura stared wide-eyed at her broken phone and then glared at a smirking Uchiha.

"Your going to pay for that Uchiha!" Sakura whispered harshly as she crossed her arms and sat back, pouting. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and kissed Sakura full on the lips, causing every one to gasp.

"How's that for...'paying for it.'" whispered the Uchiha as he smirked at Sakura's bewildered expression. It wasn't long after that until the two began having a makeout session causing TenTen and Neji to gag more.

Ino, who was only paying attention to the movie, was bawling her eyes out. "Shika, look at that! So...so sweet! Look, he's carrying her bridal style, aw! Why don't you ever do that for me?!"She complained through sobs of and cries. Shikamaru on the other hand was peacefully snoozing away, oblivious to her girlfreind's whines.

In case you're wondering...it was Ino's turn to pick a movie...so, yeah...this was the best she could come up with -.-

Hinata who was sitting at the far left of the aisle, looked like she was watching the movie but instead she was watching a certain blue-eyed blonde. Hinata stole a glance at Naruto and held it longer than she normally did. She noticed how his smile lit up the whole room, and how his attitude made you want to hug someone, and how...

"Stuck on Uzumaki, huh?" whispered a blonde...

The **wrong** blonde.

Hinata was shaken out of her thoughts as Ino began talking to her. Why did she have to sit by Ino, of all people, anyway?! It wasn' fair! It was one thing when Ino was crying, but apparantly, Ino had stopped the water works long enough to notice Hinata's staring affair. Hinata only blushed and looked at the ground. "Ano...ano...w-what do you mean, I-ino-sama?" she croaked. Said blonde only smirked and shook her head knowingly.

"Don't try to hide it Hina-chan! I saw you stealing peeks at Mr. Knucklehead, don't deny it! And enough with the whole 'sama' thing, it makes me sound old! Just call me Ino-chan!"

Hinata gulped, but nodded in agreement. "O-okay Ino-chan"

"Alright now, let's get back to the whole 'liking Naruto' thing."

"W-what liking N-Naruto thing?"

"Oh come on, Hina-chan, it's SO obvious! The way you look at him, and the way you smile at him! Go on, admit it...you're stuck on Ramen-boy!"

"I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about."

"Hinata...let me tell you a couple things about me...I come from a family that was very rich and fortunate, but that doesn't mean that I was spoiled! Everything I own, I had to get by myself. I had to get my house...**by myself.** My cell phone...** by myself.** My limo...**by myself**. My parents were selfish so I had to be my own Mom and Dad! Why, I even remember hitting myself with the paddle because, I couldn't tell the difference between beige and creame! And I--"

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"So if you don't think that I can't tell that your lying when you say that you don't like Naruto...think again, sweetheart! Because, Ino Yamanaka, is like a lie detector. No lies get past this blonde, nu-uh!" Ino finished with a proud smile on her face. But her expression soon went from triumphant, to totally disappointed when she saw that Hinata had fallen into a graceful slumber. Ino then looked to the right of her, to find that everyone but Naruto and herself were awake. A smirk then appeared on Ino's face as you thought up of a plan in her head...one of her "rare and brilliant" plans...

Oh, lord...here we go...

"Hey, knuckle- I mean Naruto...would you mind doing me a favor?" Ino asked in her sweet and innocent voice. Naurto turned to look at Ino, slightly confused that she had called him by his real name instead of 'knucklehead.' He just nodded curtly, gesturing for her to go on.

"Yeah, sure, Ino."

Said blonde side-glanced at Hinata and smirked once more as she began to answer. "Do you think...do you think you could keep my seat warm for me, while I'm in the bathroom?"

Naruto frowned. "But why would you want your seat warm?"

Ino sweat-dropped. "...You...you don't need to know these things...!"

"But-"

"Would you just do it, Ramen-boy!" Ino harshly whispered losing patience but trying not to wake everyone up. "It'll only be for a couple of minutes while I go to the bathroom!"

"yeah but-"

"Thanks, Naruto! You're a life saver!" Ino said before Naruto could answer. She quickly scrambled out of her seat, and grabbed her purse before heading down the ramp and out of the theatre. Naruto just sighed and stood up. Careful not to trip over anyone's feet, Naruto made his way over to Ino's seat, and sat down. The boy then tried to focus on the movie, but

failed miserably as his gaze kept on moving to a sleeping pearl-eyed girl. Finally realizing defeat, Naruto turned to Hinata and watched her sleep for a few long moments, watching how graceful she…um…slept?

No, that's not right…here, let me rephrase.

Naruto turned to Hinata and watched her sleep for a few long moments, wondering how she ever got so pretty.

He'll never admit to that, though…

"The…the rules…" Hinata mumbled in her sleep. Naruto cocked an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about. Surely, Hinata wouldn't have thought about rules even in her sleep, right? Naruto was then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hinata twitch slightly, and her skin tone go paler than usual. Sighing, Naruto bent over and was just about to wake up the sleeping Hinata when something caught his eye, He turned to see the corner of a book, sticking out from a tote bag that belonged to the sleeping brunette beside him. It was the book that Hinata would die for Naruto not to see.

But, of course, that only made the book more mysterious and irresistible.

Supressing a childish giggle, Naruto reached for Hinata's tote, and cautiously pulled out the book as if it were a womanly force to be reckoned with. "Do's and...Dont's?" Naruto asked himself as he begin flipping through the pages. Finally, he stopped at the part of a book that had a small bookmark enplaced in it that read: H+N4ever, written all over it. Naruto wondered who this 'N' character was, and why Hinata took a liking to him.

Naruto is SUCH an idiot -.-

As the spiky-haired blonde read the two pages on either side of the bookmark, he looked so utterly confused. This was NOT right! Especially rule number five! Angry, Naruto took out a pen and begin crossing things out, and writing things into the book. When he was done, Naruto re-read the pages with a satisfied expression. He put down the book and lifted the armrest that was in-between him and Hinata. He then laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes with only one thought in his head:

'_I'm going to show this 'N' person, who's boss!'_

_...-_sigh- No comment...

* * *

**-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-xoxo-MomoUchiha-**

* * *

Hinata awoke with a slight jerk as a thunderous applause went off around her. The movie had cut off and the few people that had actually watched it, were clapping like there was no tomorrow. But that's not what made Hinata go redder than a tomato. It was the person whose head was lying on her shoulder that made Hinata feel all queesy inside. Was this actually happening? Hinata wanted to wake Naruto up, but she didn't want to disturb him in his sleep. No one else had woken up yet, so she decided to pretend to sleep and act as if she had NO idea about the current events. That plan would've worked splendlessly if it wasn't for a book that was halfway open lying in front of Naruto.

_'No!! This can't be happening! Did he actually read that?!"_ Hinata thought angrily. Swiftly, she picked up the book and noticed that there was writing all over it. Every single one of the rules were either crossed out, or revised. Hinata sighed and looked over at Naruto before reading the newly-changed rules.

**Rule #1- On the first day of school...whatever you do...don't walk past anyone that's NOT ME!**

**Rule #2-Do Hang with a family member that has a higher rank than you do. It'll make you look like enduring and bold!**

**Rule #3- Don't care about what other people say! If you like yourself, then that's all you need...besides...Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body Long as you got me you won't need nobody...Okay a little bit T.I. right there, but okay!**

**Rule #4- I don't care what Neji says, you can always hang out with us!**

Hinata read the first four rules while occasionally glancing at Naruto and smiling. She didn't want to read the last rule for one particular reason: She was done. She was done following what other people said. She was done listening to what other people told her to do. And she was definitely done with reading instructions.

Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto realizing that this is where she wanted to be. With Naruto, with her friends, with everyone that she loved. She then took her book and ripped out every one of the pages and tossed them in various directions.

"I'm sorry," Hinata began as she chucked the cover of the book behind her. "But it's about time that I've made my own rules"

* * *

****

Author's Box :D!

**Sucky ending, I know but I couldn't come up with any other suggestions! OH, well hope you liked it! Review and Vote! –Continues to work on the math equation- Okay….carry the one…multiply that…and voila! I've done it! I figured out the equation from the beginning of the story! YAY!**

**And the answer is…-drum roll-…-25,489,753,848,392,093,847,382,903,870,198,748! Wait…it's not supposed to be a negative number! Ugh, whatever, you get the idea -.-**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	2. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!**

Eh...okay I lied, there's not really anything important about this author's note. But what I noticed is that if you don't update the story moves down the list and is less likely to be looked at, so if I update with this fake AN then it will go back to the top! Pretty smart, huh?! Well, there is one thing that I wanted to share... I was wondering if I can get someone to translate my stories into spanish! If you know anybody or is somebody who is bilingual please PM me! Tank you!

With muchos koi,

..Heart.


End file.
